eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Fowler
Lily Fowler (neé Slater previously Branning) born 23rd June 2010, is the daughter of Stacey Fowler and Ryan Malloy although she was intentionally believed to be the daughter of Bradley Branning. She is also niece of Whitney Dean and Sean Slater and is the older sister of Arthur and Hope. Storylines Lily Slater is conceived in September 2009 when Stacey stops taking medication for her bipolar disorder, causing her to act irrationally and sleep with numerous men, including Ryan. Around the same time, she is raped by Archie Mitchell and after trying to tell ex-husband Bradley Branning, she was sectioned under the Mental Health Act. After Lily was born, Stacey registered her name as "Lily Slater" but a while later she decides to change it to "Lily Branning" in Memory of her late-husband Bradley, (Lily's apparent father) who died due to falling from The Queen Victoria Pub's roof while admitting he killed Archie so Stacey wouldn't have to go to prison as she is the person who killed Archie. Upon Stacey's return to Walford, she and Bradley reconcile and she tells him that she is pregnant. He is overjoyed, thinking the baby is his until she says that she is 3 months pregnant, and the baby cannot be Bradley's. After admitting Archie raped her, Bradley vows to raise the child as his own but after Bradley dies, Ronnie Mitchell tells Stacey that Archie was sterile due to cancer treatment, making Stacey realise that Ryan must be the father. However, Stacey doesn't tell him and goes into labour alone but Ryan finds her and takes her to hospital. During labour, the baby is starved of oxygen, but is born healthy and is named Lily. Stacey refuses to take Lily out of the house and panics when Jean does so without her knowing. However, Max Branning soon convinces Stacey to take Lily outside. In September 2010, during the Queen Vic fire, Stacey and Lily are trapped upstairs and are rescued by Ryan, who has just married Janine Butcher and shortly after, Stacey tells Ryan he is Lily's father. The next day, Ryan declines an offer to hold Lily, and walks away but later decides he wants to be a part of her life. On Christmas Day 2010, Janine stabs herself to frame Stacey, causing Stacey and Lily to flee the country for Mexico. After Ryan and Janine's honeymoon, Janine discovers that Ryan is Lily's father and is angry about it. She phones Social Services to report Stacey for neglecting Lily but the social worker, Maria de Costa, can see that Lily is fine and notes that the allegation was false. Stacey has Ryan's name added to Lily's birth certificate but Ryan lies to Janine about where he's been and Janine does not tell him that she knows. She decides to kidnap Lily and go to France to get Stacey out of their lives. However, when Ryan finds Lily in the car, he orders Janine to stop. She does stop—on a level crossing with a train approaching—unable to restart the car. Ryan gets Lily out but Janine cannot open her door. Then she starts the engine in time for the train to miss hitting her car. Ryan insists they return Lily to her mother in Walford. Stacey has called the police but Janine tells her that she heard Lily crying and took her to look after her. Ryan backs up Janine's story. Lily returns on 13 February 2014, when she answers the door to Stacey's cousin Kat Moon. She gets on well with Stacey's new boyfriend Luke Riley, although he thinks that Stacey's real name is "Jenny Smith". Kat let slip about Stacey's true identity to Luke, who throws both Stacey and Lily out of the house. After spending a week back in Albert Square, Stacey and Lily leave to spend time with Stacey's mother and Lily's grandmother, Jean Slater. After Stacey confesses to Archie's murder and is sentenced to five years imprisonment, Lily is sent to live with Jean in Brighton. She returns with Jean in August, and eventually stays with Kat and Alfie when Jean returns to Brighton. When Stacey returns from prison, Lily refuses to spend time with her and seems to be close with her auntie, Whitney Dean, who is Ryan's younger sister. Lily and Stacey eventually reunite. When Lily asks about her dad, Stacey confronts Whitney about her telling Lily about Ryan without her consent. Stacey bans Whitney from seeing Lily, but later reconsiders when she realises how much Lily means to Whitney. In 2015, Lily was cast as Mary in a the nativity play which took place on Christmas Eve. During this her mother gave birth to her younger brother, Arthur Brian Fowler, who was conceived after Stacey had a one night stand with Kush Kazemi although he was adopted by Stacey's partner Martin Fowler and was named after Martin's dad Arthur Fowler and Lily's grandfather Brian Slater. Stacey is once sectioned once again and Lily is left in the care of Martin Fowler, whom has been acting as a father figure to Lily. At this time Whitney calls Ryan, who returns to Walford to try and reconnect with his daughter. However, this doesn't go according to plan when Ryan tries to kidnap her. Lily and Ryan quickly bond and Lily is happy to have her daddy back in her life but Ryan wants what's best for his daughter so he tells her he has to go away for a little while and finally decides to hand himself into the police. Stacey then recovers and her and Martin look after Lily together with her half- brother Arthur. Stacey then decides to change Lily's name from "Branning" to "Fowler" as Martin acts like a father to her. Lily gets upset when Arthur gets to give his Dad a card for Father’s Day. Her mother Stacey thinks she is upset because she heard her and Martin talking about the new baby. However, this was not the case Lily just wanted to send her Dad a card. Later she gets to phone him. In October 2017, Lily gets annoyed when all the attention is on Arthur and she is being ignored . She then hurts her brother and tells Arthur’s grandmother Carmel Kazemi that Stacey did it, therefore Carmel calls social services who then investigates Arthur's bruises. However she realises she has made a mistake and phoned social services again. They then arrive and ask Stacey if anyone can have Lily and Arthur for the night and Carmel and Arthur's dad Kush say the children can stay with them for the time being. However Lily and Arthur return to Stacey and Martin after Lily admits that she gave Arthur the bruises. A couple of weeks later, Lily's half-sister Hope Fowler was born. In 2018, Lily, Arthur & Hope are in the middle of an argument between Stacey and Martin as Stacey cheeted on Martin with Max Branning. She then went to visit her mum in Brighton, taking the kids with her, however she returned two weeks later with Martin telling her that he wants custody of the kids. Martin then throws Stacey out of the house and refuses to give her any access to Lily, Arthur & Hope. A couple of days later, Lily goes upstairs as she can hear Hope crying, she then picks Hope out of her cot and holds her out of the window shouting of Stacey and saying to her "Hope wants you Mummy". Martin then talks Lily away from the window and tells her she did a good job of staying calm. Lily then runs outside to see Stacey along with Martin, who is carrying Hope. Stacey then phones Ryan who plans to help Stacey by sending someone out to change the locks on her doors. When Martin goes to work, he leaves Whitney and her younger sister Tiffany to look after the kids, however Whitney allows Stacey to come in just as Martin's daughter Bex Fowler realises what Stacey is doing and shouts of her Dad, Stacey then tells a devastated Martin that he isn't allowed to see the kids. Stacey then comes to an arrangement when Martin can see the kids just as her cousin Hayley Slater arrives on the square. Gallery Lily Branning Born.jpg|Lily Branning born (2010) Lily Branning (7 December 2010).jpg|Lily Branning (7 December 2010) Lily Branning.png|Lily Branning's return (2014) Lily Branning .jpeg|Lily Branning and her father Ryan (2016) Category:Characters Category:Child characters Category:Female Characters Category:Branning Family Category:Dean/Malloy Family Lily Fowler Category:Infant characters Category:Current Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Slater family Category:2010 Births Category:2010 Arrivals